Legends Long Forgotten
by SeleneSilverwing
Summary: Taking place in the time of the Silver Millenium, this is my version of Serena and Endymion's past. (pg for content towards the end of the story)
1. Earth Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or the characters in it.  
  
  
~*Legends Long Forgotten*~  
  
Chapter One: Earth Conference  
  
  
The young princess looked up at the towering castle in front of her. It was by far larger than hers on the moon, but not nearly as elegant in her oppinion. The outside was shadowed and dark it seemed, and there were too many trees in the front courtyard, blocking a view of the castle in full.  
  
"Serena, don't gawk so. Surely you've been taught better manners than that," Queen Serenity, her mother, told her as she glided past her. Queen Serenity managed to hide the grin that threatened the edges of her mouth. After all, it was Serena's first trip to the earth, and really anywhere that wasn't on the moon.  
  
"Yes mother," Serena said with a blush. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Serena followed behind her mother, her head a little lower than what it should have been. She hated the fact that she was representing her people on the moon and that anything she did would reflect on what oppinions were given of her people,even if they were already highly regarded. Such responsibility weighed her down and made her very depressed at times. And not having her gaurdians with her for this day was going to make it even more difficult. Today, she was to give a presentation to the Alliance Senate on the state of the kingdom. Not something easily done.  
  
When they approached the doors, the doorsmen opened them, smiling at them welcomingly. Serena blushed slightly from the way they gazed at the two of them. Honestly, you think they'd be bored of royalty, Serena thought to herself.  
  
The grand entrance hall was absolutely spectacular to Serena. The walls seemed to give off a warm golden glow, against her and her mother's cool shine of silver.   
  
Past her mother, Serena could see the hustle and bustle of the court life, something she had gotten used too. The men were joviously laughing and carrying on while the women were giggling and congratulating each other on being the high women in society. Court life was so egotistical to Serena, and she despised the thought of it.  
  
Serenity, as well, didn't enjoy the court life and used the excuse of a tiring journey to allow herself and her daughter to retire to thier chambers for the evening. Serena followed her mother as she ascended the stairs up to the awaiting chamber for the majority of the evening, until it was time to eat of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Serena and Serenity joined the grand dining hall a hushed and revered silence accompanied them. Everyone stood from thier places at the table and bowed slightly towards them. The two of them made thier ways to thier seats and sat down, soon followed by everyone else taking thier seats. Serena had always thought such chivalry to the Moon Kingdom very odd and overplayed.  
  
Serena and Serenity then began eating the feast that was laid before them. Serena could barely hold in her urge to grab all the food she could get her hands on and start scarfing. She ate painfully slow and in small bites and even forced herself to refuse third and fourth helpings.  
  
As she took a sip from her wine glass, a tall prince with dark hair and dashing blue eyes approached her and bowed. "If i may," he asked in a warm voice filled with dignity. "I wish to be honored by your grace in a dance."  
  
Serena blushed and glanced at her mother who was smiling at her. She then looked at the prince who was holding his hand out for hers. Shyly, she placed her hand in his and rose up from the table.  
  
He led her out away from the table and out to the dance floor. Her cheeks were burning and she knew that it was visible. He gently placed his hand on her hip and held her hand up in his. They slowly began to twirl about the floor, Serena not looking up into the face of her dance partner.   
  
"My name is Endymion," the young prince told her in a whisper. She looked, then into the eyes of the prince, catching her breath in her throat as they stared back into hers. "I am the crowned prince of the Earth."  
  
"Serena," she replied in a short, shy tone. "Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The young prince smiled. "I knew who you were. Everyone here knows who the royal court of the Moon Kingdom are. Your people have such a glowing silver light about them. Especially those of thier beautiful royal family."  
  
Serena blushed. "I commend you for your flattery, your grace."  
  
"Please, call me Endymion. I have no mind if you do."  
  
"Oh I dare not," Serenity replied, her blush only deepining. "That's very informal is it not?"  
  
"From you, I would care not."  
  
The dance ended after a few moments. Serenity wasn't sure what to say. She bowed to him as was expected after a dance, but her heart was racing. As she turned to return to her seat, he touched her arm. She turned her head to see the smiling face of the prince.   
  
"I meant no harm or offense if I have indeed done so."  
  
"There was none taken, sir. I just choose not to use your name in such a public place, but i may one day."  
  
Endymion smiled, and Serena returned the smile. She scolded her heart though, for it had begun to betray her and she knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, all that is left is to report the state of the last kingdom in our Alliance and our meeting shall be ajourned," the king of the Earth stated. "Shall we recieve a statement from the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Yes you shall sir," Serenity replied with an air of confidence. "I have brought my daughter to make the statement."  
  
Serena took a deep breath and stood before her seat at the table. She glanced over once again at Endymion, who occupied the chair next to his father. He smiled at her, and she could feel her lump in her stomach just grow larger. Get a grip on yourself Serena, she told herself. Now is the time to show to your mother and to those silly gaurdians of yours that you can fullfill your destiny and your responsibilities.   
  
"Ladies and Gentleman of the Kingdoms under the Silver Alliance, I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Since your last meeting, the Moon Kingdom has been doing very well. We have noticed, though, through our survailence of the surrounding areas in the Solar System, that there was some sort of activity around the sun since the last conference. It has ceased as of lately and we beleive that nothing will come of it. We will be watching the area of activity though before we come to the conclusion that it is not threatening. The state of our Kingdom is well though, on a final thought. We have had a few proposals to expand and have a sort of industry on the moon but we are not certain as of yet what our decision will be. That is all, thank you."  
  
As Serena took her seat. the members of the Alliance applauded for her and gave comments of approval and of congratulations to Serena. Serena smiled and bowed her head slightly, accepting them all and thanking them again. She chanced another glance at Endymion, who smiled a bright smile when he saw her look his way. Serena smiled back.  
  
"Well if that shall be the final statement, I propose we leave for our dinner for the evening and the grand court hall to dance and make merryment."  
  
"Here here!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked out into the courtyard with her glass of wine, taking a seat at the edge of the fountain. She looked up at the glowing moon and the stars.  
  
"Feeling homesick?" the familliar voice of Endymion rang in her ears.  
  
She smiled before she looked down and over towards him. "I am slightly. Yet i can't beleive that tommorow I'll be leaving for home. I like it here."  
  
"Elysion is a beautiful land i will agree. I've grown up her my entire life and have lived off this very land. It is the world where dreams can come true, and where only the purest of hearts may see."  
  
"Well, the Golden Crystal keeps this land alive with such brilliance. As well as the hearts of those who keep it."  
  
The prince smiled and took a sip from his chalice. "Yes, our priest Helios does his best, as well as the Mernards. Even if they are trying their hardest, it's not nearly as beautiful as other things I've seen." Endymion walked over and sat by her side. "Like your for example."  
  
"Please, do not flatter me so. You say the things that fools say when they fall in love."  
  
"That's only because I think may have."  
  
Serenity turned to face the young prince, her heartbeat ringing in her ears. "Endymion, even you know that any affairs between the earth and moon are strictly business. A love between them is forbidden. That was the wish of the heavens."  
  
Endymion could see the personal battle within Serena in her eyes. He moved closer to her as she turned more towards him. Thier breaths became slow and nervous. They felt thier bodies move towards one another but did nothing to stop it. There was nothing that either could do.  
  
Softly, thier lips touched one another's and left the mark of love on one another. It was an odd sensation that left both of them confused and fuzzy in the head for a few moments.  
  
As they backed away from each other and they opened thier eyes, Endymion smiled and sighed happily. "Serena... I believe it's too late."  
  
  
~*AN: So what do you think of Chapter One eh? For my first shot at a real fanfic i think it's pretty good..... please R&R!!! I wanna know if i'm doing well of if i should crawl in a hole and die from it's suckiness..... ~_^ Till the next chapter, Ja ne!!! 


	2. To Dance on the Moon

Chapter Two: To Dance on the Moon  
  
A waltz was on the slight breeze that passed over the castle. Inside the castle walls there were people dressed up in thier finest and dancing about. The wine was sweet that evening and the atmosphere was light and happy. The earth was rising on the moons horizon, and out the long paned windows of the doors, you could see the silvery glow of the Princess.  
  
Serena longingly stared at the earth. She had been in a daze for the past week. Everything seemed so different to her now. It wasn't just the kiss. The earth had intrigued her, mostly Elysion. The warm winds that blew the fresh scent of roses over the land, the way the birds sang thier songs of beauty. Everything just seemed perfect there. Like her own world on the moon, yet so very different.  
  
"Serena?" a kind voice asked as a hand fell on her shoulder. Serena turned around to see the raven haired Rei's worried expression. "Are you okay? You've been acting so strange since your trip to the earth last week. You told us the conference went well. Did it?"  
  
"Yes, it went very well," Serena replied with a sigh as her gaze returned to the earth. "I just wish I could go back to the earth."  
  
"What for?" Rei replied with a very questioning glance as she fixed the skirt on her long, flowing ball room dress.  
  
Serena smiled. "There are many beautiful things on that planet, and many beautiful places too. I want you all to come and see it."  
  
Rei smiled and patted Serena on the head like she would a little kid. "Come back to the Moon, Princess. You need to go and dance. Come on in with me." Rei placed her hand on Serena's back and lead her in, although not without a slight try at a refusal from Serena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother!!! I have the perfect idea!!!" Serena exclaimed as she burst through the door of the study. Serenity looked up from her book that she was reading. As did the head of the deep blued hair of Ami, with a scowl very plain in her expression.  
  
"Serena... can't you tell me this 'idea' of yours later. I'm busy researching different areas of economic development," the queen replied, trying not to sound like she was telling her to go away and trying not to laugh at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Something, your highness Serena, should be doing..." Ami said with a raised eyebrow towards Serena.  
  
"Oh Ami, I have so much time before I have to worry about that," Serena replied cooly. "Besides, what we need is something a little more exciting than a book."  
  
"Oh really? What on earth could be more exciting than a book?" inquired the Mercurian genius. She was already immersed in her texts again.  
  
"Yes," asked the queen inquisitively. "What would that be?"  
  
"We should have a ball."  
  
"Oh, my silly Serena," The queen said with a little chuckle. "We have grand parties every night, and you were so very distracted last night. We are having one this evening, you can wait that long."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be any sort of party. It would be a ball. With the grand lords and ladies in our Alliance."  
  
"You mean a courtly affair? I thought you hated those sort of things?"  
  
"Well I do, but I long for association outside of our little hamlet on the Moon."  
  
"Serena...."  
  
"Mother, what use are all the rooms and affairs of this castle if there is no one to occupy them? You longed for such things after I was born."  
  
"Yes I did," Serenity said with a faint smile. "What do you suppose we do then?"  
  
"Make it magical." Serena winked at her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion stared out across the land as the warm wind blew over it, causing the grass to ripple slightly. Up in the sky he could see the slight light glow of the moon, which was coming out with the setting sun.  
  
She's up there, he thought. She's up there glowing with the radiance that is her. Something that I don't think I'll get enough of.  
  
"Earth to Endymion....." Kunzite said mockingly as he leaned against the door way. Endymion snapped out of his daze and turned around to see the white haired general staring back at him with a curious grin on his face. "Could it be her again, my prince?"  
  
"What in the world could you be talking about?" Endymion said in a hasty manner as he walked through the doorway, his long flowing black and red cape brushing against the gray suited man.  
  
"Well considering you said her name the other day looking at the sky and sighing into the wind, I'd say it was that young beautiful Princess on the Moon."  
  
"Spying on me i see..."  
  
"Not quite, my prince. You've been acting quite strangely for the past few days and well, I chose to find out what it was. Still, you know that a relationship as such is not--"  
  
"It's not what Kunzite? A good idea? Goes against everything that I was taught and what's acceptable? You don't think i know this?"  
  
"Prince, I don't know what to say to you. Why don't you try looking at other women? You've refused them all and said that one day, she'd appear before and and that would be that."  
  
"And so I've found her. And if I can't have her then there shall be no future for Elysion."  
  
"And how could you make such a hasty decision? You are the crown prince of the Earth and you can not make such a decision so hastily. You have to remember your position."  
  
"I can't forget that position, but if the forbidden fruit is the last thing that could keep me alive, then I'll eat it without regret." Endymion walked out of the room.  
  
"The heavens will not be happy with your defiance Endymion. Lets just hope they don't try to take their vengence out now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Royal family on the Moon wishes to have a Grand Ball of the Silver Alliance?!" Endymion exclaimed in a shocked and happy manner.  
  
"Yes. We we're curious what your oppinion would be on this Endymion," the king said to him. "We we're curious if you'd like to join us."  
  
"I'll go!!! Lets go today!!!" Endymion turned and almost ran out of the room if his father didn't laugh outloud and call him back.  
  
"It's not for another month Endymion. Honestly, what has gotten you excited so all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well.... The both of you really never ask me to go along with you..."  
  
"Well you should best be prepared to start. You are coming of age now, and who know's what can happen. There's been some uprisings in the countryside. Nothing to be too alarmed by though."  
  
"Well.... what are we waiting for? We have a ball to prepare for!" 


	3. Grand Ball of the Silver Alliance

AN: Sorry I didn't give you an author's note in the last chapter. I got lost in my last story and had it loaded before I really remembered. Anyway, Thank you veronica-of-saturn and bunnie for the review ^_^ Last chapter was a little corny in my opinion so i'm going to try and make this chapter better. Chapter two is always the connectors anyway.... *shrugs* anyway... here's a long chapter three!!!! JA!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Grand Ball of the Silver Alliance  
  
Serenity held her head in her hands as she tried to stay awake. She had gone almost an entire day without any sort of sleep, simply because she was trying to get things organized and in place for the next day. The new tradition they would be starting. The Grand Ball.  
  
Serenity had the ribbons hung, the crystal on all the chandeliers polished, the floors cleaned and swept, everything you could think of. She was sitting at the dinning table that was at the back of the grand hall, staring off out the window at the stars that were there. Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow is the day I've been planning for the longest time. I hope all goes well.  
  
Serena laid her head down on her crossed arms and stared out the window until her eyelids felt heavy. She fought them and stayed awake momentarily, but soon succumbed to slumber.  
  
Serenity came into the hall after a moment to speak with her daughter but stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight of her sleeping daughter. I know you do it for him Serena, she told herself. I hope things can go well for you tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serenity I must say that this is a splendid idea! Really, where do you come up with such things?"   
  
"Oh Lady Venus, it wasn't my idea. My darling daughter has proposed such an event. It is her who you should be thanking."  
  
Serenity and the blond-haired protector from Venus, Mina, tried to creep by their parents without being spotted. Both of them were dredding thier parents extreme flattery, but that didn't exactly matter now. All that mattered was getting to the balcony above the entrance to see the beautiful princes from each of the kingdoms in the Alliance. Well, that was all that mattered to Mina.  
  
Serenity gazed out at the Palace Entrance. Many carraiges were being brought in for this occaision, some filled to the brim with gifts and lugguage, others with with the guests. Serenity eagerly awaited the dark polished carraige of the Earth representatives.  
  
"Look!!! It's Adrian from the outer Kingdom of Neptune!!!" Mina exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "Serena!!! I didn't know you invited the outer Kingdoms as well!!!"  
  
Serena giggled. "Of course I did. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru should be coming as well, though Setsuna has decided to stay at the gate. I doubt they will come though. They mentioned something of uprising at the border. They even fear that something may have already came through."  
  
"Oh there's no reason to worry Serena," Mina brushed it off. "Haruka and Michiru are always exaggerating things. Hotaru, well, she's kinda a homely sort of girl. She should get out more than what she does don't you think?"  
  
"Considering what her power is, I can imagine why she does though. Mina, you should have an understanding for her."  
  
"Gomen.... but look!!! It's Hermes from Mercury!!! Ami-chan's brother!!! Oh my he's such a gorgeous man for being accept being in love with his books."  
  
"Mina..." Serena said humorously. Then she saw it. The symbol shaped like a circle cut in fourths by a cross. The dark blue and red feathers that were on the dark stained cairrage. The Earth Kingdom had arrived.  
  
"Hmph, just look at those Earth royals. Bringing three carraiges. I swear, they'd best be full to the brink with more than thier own luggage."  
  
As they pulled up, the door swung open before the carraige even stopped. Serena smiled brightly as the dark haired prince stepped out of the carraige. He glanced up at the balcony and smiled at her with a bright sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Endymion..." she whispered.  
  
"Who is that?" Mina said excitedly as she eyed the perturbed white haired general who had just climbed out behind Endymion. He glanced up at Mina and smiled, yet when his attention turned to Serena it soured some. He tapped Endymion on the shoulder, who did not turn his gaze, and pulled him into the palace foyer.  
  
"Come on Mina!!!" Serena exclaimed as she pulled Mina with her, going to the main hall below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He lowered his head and kissed Serena's outstretched hand. Serena smiled and blushed slightly, while Kunzite's glare on the scene deepened. He glowered at the sight but was struck by a sudden moment of breathless reality when he saw the long blond haired girl behind her smiling, warmth in her ocean blue eyes.  
  
Mina stepped forward as Serena and Endymion left for another place to talk, away from everyone. Mina did a short bow with one fist held at her heart. "I am the princess of Venus, and Serena's protector."  
  
Kunzite smiled, with a glint in his eye that no one had really seen before. He kneeled down onto one knee, his fist to his heart as she had done. Mina leaned back up and blushed deeply. She had certainly not expected this sort of flattery. "I am Kunzite," he replied to her, still not looking up. "I am one of the protecting generals of the Earth Kingdom and Prince Endymion."  
  
"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom....."  
  
"Would it be so much to ask a tour of you?"  
  
Mina smiled. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What shall we do with our weekend Serena?" Endymion asked as he twirled her around on the dance floor. He pulled her in close and grinned down at her.  
  
"I don't know Endymion. There are many things to do on the Moon. Shall we view the gardens tommorow?"  
  
"Splendid idea," he replied as he twirled her around again and dipped her. She came up a was a little dizzy, which made her giggle slightly. She felt so informal and yet she loved his presence. It was as if someone had waked a sleeping part of her that was now able to be free. And yet, it was only for him.  
  
Serena composed herself from her random thoughts and led Endymion off the floor and over to a seat next to the window. The sun shined down on the both of them as they talked of different things ranging from politics to what they did for leisure.  
  
The Queen of the Earth approached Serenity and started talking with her over many things over in the corner, but her eye never left her son.  
  
"Serenity, what do you think of those two?"  
  
Serenity glanced over at her daughter and Endymion and smiled. "I think that it's charming."  
  
"Well... doesn't that go against the ordinance of the legendary crystals. The heavens that have given us such things did not wish such a thing. It clearly stated that relations are strictly business."  
  
"If the heavens wish it to be so different they will cause the out come to change, Terra. Look at them right now though. They are happy. I've never seen such happiness in my daughter before, and I'm going to do nothing to change it all too quickly."  
  
"Do you really think it wise though Serenity? To even chance it is too risky in my opinion."  
  
"Terra. Look at your son for a minute. Is he happy? The happiest he's been in a long while?"  
  
"Well yes, but.... Serenity, its Serena. She's a child of the moon."  
  
"Terra, I honestly think its a lost cause. No matter what you do, I don't think they'll ever fully seperate themselves from each other. I'm just going to wait this out."  
  
The Lady of the Earth sighed and looked at the couple. Endymion was laughing with Serenity and looked so peaceful and happy. All she wanted for her son was to be happy, after all. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
In the other corner, Jediate and Zoicite sat with disgusted looks on thier faces.  
  
"Look at how he swoons over her. And have you seen Kunzite? He's crazy about that Venus girl. You'd think that even Nephrite would have some sense but no. He's gone after Jupiter!"  
  
"Now Jediate, why is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Well we're from Earth are we not? Why not be with people from Earth. Frankly, women from the Kingdoms in the Alliance are highly overated. Especially those of the Moon. Endymion is putty in that girls hands and he knows the punishment from the heavens will be severe for such a transgression."  
  
Zoicite sighed and got up. "Would you cool your jets Jediate. The prince is fine," He replied as he began walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the library, to get away from this nonesense."  
  
This is why I hate parties, Zoicite said to himself. Their all so lonely. He sighed as he walked down the hall. If only Jediate didn't have to rub it in everytime they turned around. Then maybe it would be okay. He sighed. A book was all he needed right now.  
  
AN: Well... i'll let you all in on a lil secret... in the manga, the generals and the inners had a thing going so this is where that's derived from. Chapter 4 shall be up soon!!! Please Review!!! 


	4. Till We Meet Again

Chapter Four: Till We Meet Again.....  
  
Jediate sat down on the edge of the fountain that was in the Moon Castle's Gardens and sighed. Now it really was just him. Two nights ago, when he walked down to join Zoicite in the library, he found him with a blue haired Mercurian. He cursed the thought of it.  
  
What is it with these women? What do they hold that we on the Earth don't? He shook his head and fiddled his hand in the water.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play in water? Especially in formal clothes and at a formal occaision?" a girl with long black haired asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
Jediate recognized this girl as the raven haired and firey willed Princess of Mars and one of the protectors of the Moon Kingdom. He huffed at her, "What does it really matter if no one is there to see it?"  
  
"Well I clearly saw it," Rei replied and lowered her eyes. "What has got you so angry Jediate?"  
  
"How is it you know my name?"  
  
"I was the one checking in the guests if you remember correctly."  
  
"Oh... yes. That's right. Why would my broodings be of any concerns to one of Mars? Especially one of 'royal' stature?"  
  
"Your clearly the only one of the four generals that isn't having an enjoyable time. Princess Serena has given clear instructions to all of the guests that they should take their time here and turn it into something memorable, yet all you do is brood."  
  
"Well it is the last day. I suppose that I could do something worthwhile."  
  
Rei went over and sat next to him, which almost made him angry enough to leave. "Give me your hand," she told him. He obeyed begrudgingly and gave her his hand. She turned it over and ran the tip of her finger over the creases of his palm. "Let's see now..... Your heart is very stubborn. You wish to do something great and impressive but cannot find the chance." She looked up into his eyes with a grin. "You need not worry. You will get your chance soon enough." Her eyes went back to his palm and she smiled as she rubbed her finger over one line. "You will find contentment soon as well." She gazed back up into his eyes which had lessened to a more interested state than an angry one. "Though this brooding will do you no good. You brood simply because of your friends involvement with others."  
  
Jediate didn't say anything at first. He suddenly made an defeated face and mumbled,"So i guess it is true about the people of Mars being able to 'see' such things. But they are also known for thier conniving ways as well. Manauvering their ways into places they shouldn't be."  
  
Rei scowled at him. "Whatever reputation you think we have is something completely irrelevant. Thanks for repaying me in such a kind way. I only wished to make you smile and enjoy your time here." Rei got up to leave but was stopped as Jediate grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him with and angry look on her face. "What is it? Wish to insult me more?"  
  
"That didn't come out the way I wished it to. I'm sorry if it offended you."  
  
Rei tore her wrist from his grasp and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'll only accept such a thing if you would stop sulking over yourself and get up and do something amazing. So far, from what i see for you, you haven't done anything at all to amaze me."  
  
"I've done many things that are of an impressive manner,"Jediate protested. "And besides, why do I have to impress you?"  
  
Rei laughed and started to walk away. "Because I'm going to be your worst critic."  
  
Jediate was slightly flustered from this and sat down to brood once more. What do I have to do to impress her anyway? He slapped himself on the forehead. Since when did I care?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So your going back home tommorow?" Serena asked Endymion with a sad look on her face.  
  
"If it were my choice Serena, I'd stay with you forever here," he replied placing his hand at her cheek. They kissed each other softly and and Serena layed her head on his chest. They were nuzzled into one another under a tree, looking out at the earth. "It's so hard to beleive I live there while i'm here. When am I going to see you next?"  
  
"I don't exactly know. There has to be some way though. Mother makes trips to the Earth for political reasons all the time but doesn't use the normal transport."  
  
"She doesn't? I always thought she did. But now that you mention it, I remember her being at the palace very often."  
  
Serena cozied her head into his chest. "I'll find it. I don't care if I'm forbidden to use it or if it's just for political purposes. I'll find it."  
  
Endymion smiled and fiddled with the end of her hair. "Even if you can't, we won't be that far from each other. I assume you'll be at more of the political goings of the Alliance?"  
  
"I should think so. My mother desires I learn the responsibilities of my position."  
  
"Well then, if I can not see you everyday, I shall turn myself to the moon and gaze at it longingly, hoping you can hear my heart tell you how it feels."  
  
"And I will pray each day that you know that I love you just as much," she replied as she kissed him again. "I'll do so everyday. Even if it is forbidden that I feel this way."  
  
Serenity layed her head once again on his chest and gazed up at the Earth that was in the sky before them. For a second, Serenity could swear she saw a patch near the North pole go darker than the rest of the area, but soon shrugged it off as she heard Endymion sigh and fall into a restfull snooze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto was standing at Nephrite's door, watching him pack his bag. She smiled softly to herself as he turned to her and smiled back.  
  
"Mako, you will be coming with Serena on her escapades will you not?" He replied as he walked over to her and touched her arm.  
  
Makoto looked up at him and sighed contently. "I will try, but I cannot promise anything. I still have my duties to Jupiter."  
  
He smiled and hugged her close. "But won't you at least come to see me?"  
  
She layed her head upon her shoulder and smiled. "I can try Nephrite, but you know I can't guarentee anything right now."  
  
Nephrite looked at her sadly for a moment. "Not anything?"  
  
"Well there is one thing," she smiled at lovingly. "You make me happier by far than anyone else I've met."  
  
Nephrite smiled and kissed her again. "Then that'll have to do till we can find a way to work these things out eh?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "I think that's going to have to be the case for all of us."  
  
Nephrite laughed a little. "Well I don't see Jediate, our neighborhood friendly predjudiced friend, joining in this," he said as he walked over and grabbed his bag.  
  
"You'd be surprised," she replied with a wink. "Rei is trying to hook, line, and sink him. I do beleive that she might win."  
  
"Against Jediate? He's too stubborn for that," he replied as he walked over to the door and held out his arm for hers. She wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Just you wait. You definately can't count your eggs before their hatched."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena held Endymion in a tight embrace for a short minute and then let him go, staring up at him. He looked down at her, with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Do you have to leave Endymion?"  
  
"I wish I didn't. I'd stay here with you forever if I could," he replied as he brushed a little bit of her hair away from her face. A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away. "Don't cry Serena. I have a gift for you. How are you going to like it if your already crying?"  
  
"A gift?" she inquired as she whiped her eyes. "What on earth did you get me that would replace my happiness for you?"  
  
Endymion laughed. "Its not to replace, but to keep you happy when you have it."  
  
Endymion grabbed her hand and placed in it a palm sized golden star. He smiled and let go of it, seeing the reaction on Serena's face.  
  
"Its beautiful Endymion."  
  
"That's not the half of it. Watch," he lifted a little flap on the center of the star and inside, a crescent moon circled around a jewel in the center as a light tune played.  
  
When the song stopped, Serena clasped it to her chest and looked up at Endymion with a warm smile. "I love it Endymion. Thank you so much."  
  
Endymion hugged her close again. "I love you, you don't need to thank me at all," he whispered only for her to hear.  
  
Ami, who was watching them, smiled as she turned to face Zoicite. "Well, those two certainly are a pair."  
  
"That they are," he replied smiling.  
  
"Be sure you return this book. I like it alot and I don't want it lost," she told him with a stern eye.  
  
Zoicite smiled. "Ami, it just gives me an excuse to come back and see you. You konw that," he said with a wink as he turned around and headed back to the carraige where he got into. He was soon followed by Jediate, Nephrite, Kunzite and finally Endymion.  
  
As the men rode off past the gate, the young princesses of the Silver Alliance watched them ride away with a warmth in thier hearts, and the star locket, given to Serena, playing a sweet tune in the air.  
  
AN: out of my writers block now!!! woot!!! Anyway... here's this chapter.. I should have another one up ASAP ;) Review s'il vous plait!!! 


	5. When Darkness Begins to Fall

Chapter Five: When Darkness Begins to Fall  
  
A wind blew over the face of Elysion and ruffled the young prince Endymion's hair as he stared out at the moon. He was dressed in a pair of pants only, choosing to sleep in light clothing on this warm night.  
  
His heart was somewhat troubled by his father's newly given report when they had returned home. Rumor had it there was a woman in the eastern lands that was inciting a rebellion against the moon kingdom, saying they were overpowering the Earth. Unfortunately, the people of the land were agreeing with the woman. On hearing the news, though, his father dispatched a legion of soldiers to deal with the unruly woman and her followers.  
  
His thoughts returned to Serena as he gazed at the moon again, closing his eyes as the warm wind blew over his body. She was there, and the next meeting, which was to be held on Mars, was still a month and a half away. Time moved too slowly for him, yet he knew that when the time came to be with her, it would pass by to quickly. Time was never his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think all of this sitting around is good for her Rei? She's not done anything but stare at the Earth since he left," Minako said softly to the Princess of Mars as they peered in her door at her.  
  
"I don't think it can harm her, but she definately needs to snap out of it. I mean seriously, you'd think she's fallen head over heels for the earth guy. She knows she's not allowed."  
  
"Nothing good can come from it I agree, but do you think Serena honestly cares what will come of it?"  
  
"You know Minako... I just don't know."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her," came a small voice from behind the two of them. "Surely she'll talk to me."  
  
Mina and Rei turned and saw Luna, a small black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, staring at the two of them. They smiled and reached down to pet her. "Really Luna? Will you?" Rei replied. "We're so very worried about her."  
  
Luna winked at the two of them. "Don't you two worry one more bit about her. Just leave it all up to me. Now, go see if the queen has anything for you two to do."  
  
"Thanks again Luna!" they whispered loudly as they bounded off down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Something terrible is going to happen Luna. I can feel it in my heart every time I look at the Earth," Serenity said worriedly as she gazed at the planet before her. "That spot at the North Pole doesn't seem to be getting any smaller. It's only getting bigger."  
  
"Serenity," Luna said in a soothing voice. "There is really no reason to get all worked up. I'm sure that Endymion and the King already know of it. They haven't said anything at the Alliance Conferences have they?"  
  
"No," she replied almost doubtingly.  
  
"Well think about it Serenity, if something were wrong they would surely tell the Alliance. You have nothing to fear."  
  
"But what if they've only just found it?"  
  
"Then it will be discussed in the next meeting."  
  
"Luna...." She wined.  
  
"Serenity," Luna chuckled. "I know you care for this Endymion fellow but you really should try to not worry yourself sick over him. I know what your going through, but you need to get out of the room and try to remain true to your normal life."  
  
"But there must be something I can do."  
  
Luna smiled and rubbed her head against her hand. "Be happy. That's what he would want."  
  
Serenity looked down at Luna and smiled. "I guess your right...... so... What's for dinner?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly she climbed the small rise while the snow blew around her. She brushed her long brown hair out of her face and smiled. A smile full of malice as she invisioned the royal palace of the Earth and it's family. Especially it's prince.  
  
~ You can have that prince you so desire Beryl. You just need to rid this world of it's Alliance and its infatuation with the Moon. ~  
  
"No need to worry Metalia," she said as she remembered her words only moments before. "That retched Moon twit won't last long against me. I shall not let the Heavens allow it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: WOW.... it's been a while.... alot of reasons too.... A) plays B) Solo performances -_-;;; C) Concerts D) rehersals E) Auditions F) Projects G) upcoming exams H) homework and school..... okay i'll stop the list.... ^_^;;;  
  
I'm happy to see i have a new reader ^_^ and i thank all of you who are sticking with me.... If you can Review but if your gone then well i'm kinda screwed.... but i should be getting back on the ball with this so look for the next chap soon!!!  
  
~*Selene Silverwing*~ 


End file.
